youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
CoryxKenshin
Cory DeVante Williams'''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CE6LNjy2rdY&feature=youtu.be&t=103 (born: ), better known online as '''CoryxKenshin, is an American YouTuber and Let's Player who also does charities. Some refer to him as the "best samurai". He is currently based in Farmington Hills, Michigan. Due to Cory's personality and the unique edits in his videos, he was able to get a good and active fanbase on his channel. History Cory first joined YouTube on April 26, 2009, creating a channel under the username "CoryxKenshin". In 2013, he played his first horror game which was a survival one called "White Finger". The first game series he made was about the 1994 sports game called "Super Punch Out!". CoryxKenshin appeared in several gaming festivals such as Comic-Con International and PAX East, during which he met famous YouTubers such as Muyskerm, Yamimash, LordMinion777, and jacksepticeye. He is now close friends with the four. Cory is also known to play horror games, especially RPG horrors, but he also played action games like Bloodborne and Dark Souls. His favorite playthroughs are the videos about Outlast, The Evil Within and Corpse Party. Personal Life Though not much is known about Cory's personal life, he was born in Ann Arbor, Michigan and he still resides in Michigan. He has a brother named Anthony, who appeared in one of his videos and a pet dog named Samson the Savage (also known as "Sam") who joined the Samurai Community on May 3, 2016. According to Cory, Sam is the first pet he ever owned. Originally, Cory went to college but later dropped out to pursue his YouTube career. Cory has made it clear that he is a Christian, adding verses at the end of most of his videos and referencing God several times. On April 25, 2017, Cory announced in a video that he has Ectodermal Dysplasia, which is a rare genetic disorder which he inherited from his father: he has only 24 teeth instead of 32, and he barely has any hair on his body. Hiatuses On February 16, 2016, Cory stopped uploading for 2 months. During this time, he wasn't active on Twitter, Instagram, etc. However, on April 29, 2016, Cory announced he will be back, and he did return with a video on April 30. He said that he apologizes for not updating any of his social media sites and he was sorry about leaving his fans behind. 2 years later, on January 16, 2018, Cory stopped uploading again, yet this time it was for 4 months. Cory was on a trip before he stopped uploading. He did return on May 20, 2018 with a live stream where he explained that he was not 100% ready, he wasn't well rested, and that he just wanted to quit. On November 16, Cory had taken a break off of Youtube again, but he returned a month later with a comical skit video called "ASMR HORROR GAMES". On May 8, 2019, he uploaded the video "THE 100-DAY STREAK IS OVER! 100 Upload Days In a Row." in which he explains that it has been always his goal to upload daily for 100 days before taking a 4-month break. He considered this a test of perseverance and hard work. However, he uploaded a gameplay video one month later on June 12, 2019 and said he is going to return on June 16, 2019. Notable Series *'Yandere Simulator '- Follow Ayano as she tries to get her senpai's attention while eliminating her rivals. By Yandere Dev. *'Kindergarten '- A child tries to survive his twisted kindergarten class. By Con Man Games and Smash Games. *'Cooking with Kenshin' - A cooking show by Cory, often including him cooking generic food entrees, suggested by his fans. *'Injustice 2 '- By DC Comics and NetherRealm Studios, creator of Mortal Kombat X. *'Emily Wants To Play & Emily Wants To Play Too '- A horror game in which a pizza delivery man has been trapped in a house and he has to escape it in order to survive. *'Duck Season '- A VR horror game about a kid whose mother rented a seemingly normal game for a day. By Stress Level Zero. *'Mortal Kombat X '- Part of the Mortal Kombat franchise by NetherRealm Studios. *'Geometry Dash '- A free online game created by RobTop Games. *'Five Nights at Freddy's '- An indie horror game about a security guard working his night shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. By Scott Cawthon. *'Detroit: Become Human' - In the year 2038, androids are constantly going rogue and becoming deviant. You decide their future by controlling three other androids, Connor, Markus, and Kara, through a complex story-driven game by Quantic Dream. *'Baldi’s Basics in Education and Learning '- The player's friend has left 7 notebooks at school and asks you to get them. However, Professor Baldi won’t let you grab them and gives you math problems you have to solve. If you get even one wrong, Baldi gets angry and starts to chase you. Created by Micah McGonigal. *'Granny' - A horror game where you must escape Granny’s House in 5 days. If she catches you more than five times, the game is over. This game was made by DVLoper, who is also the creator of the Slendrina series. *'Resident Evil 2 '- In his last 2018 video, Cory said the original Resident Evil 2 was one of the first horror games he ever played. He finished playing the remastered edition of it and its DLC. *'Dark Deception '- A story-driven first-person horror maze game with monsters looking for the player as you collects soul shards to escape. Created by Glowstick Entertainment. Cory completed the first chapter (Monkey Business) as well as the second chapter (Elementary Evil and Deadly Decadence). Trivia *Cory was once involved in a car accident back in 2016 by falling asleep at the wheel. He hit a semi truck and spinned into a median strip.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_fW19Tjhfw *He is a fan of Etika. *His father is a employee at Ford. *Cory has a fan that was suddenly diagnosed with cancer. Quotes *''"Y'all don't want these problems!"'' *''"Sucka, who you think you talkin' to?"'' *''"Let's get it!"'' *''"I'm not losing again."'' (losing against Nick Bruiser in Super Punch Out Episode 5) *''"CoryxCooking!"'' (CoryxCooking/Cooking With Kenshin Episodes) *''"Come catch this work sucka!"'' (Subnautica) *''"AnkleBreaker don't fail me now!"'' *''"Night 5 is going down the basement."'' (Five Nights at Wario's) *''"Let's Go Torpedo shot dang it I missed shot him again!!!"'' *''"What they throw, low cee blow?"'' (From COD: BOD) *''"Check the cams for Squidward... Dang It, Squidward! FREAKIN' SQUIDWARD!"'' (Five Nights at the Chum Bucket) *''Yo, look at that one hun harchoo... what?"'' (From Happy Wheels Episode 12) *''"Feels good when the light's off!"'' (One Night at Flumpty's 2 Hard Boiled Mode) *''"Freak you think you thought?"'' *''"Spider-Man, Spider-Man, he was black and you never knew. Spider-Man, Spider-Man, his name was Cory and he had an afro. Look out, 'cause here comes-a Spider-Man."'' (Happy Wheels) *''“LET ME TELL YOU SUUUM!”'' *''”LET’S GO! FINISH HIM ERMAC! Mmm! Come on, come on. PLEASE, NECK BREAK!”'' (Mortal Kombat X #16, X-Raying Sub-Zero with Ermac) *''"I'm spectral, boy!"'' (Hello Neighbor, after activating the Ghost Cheat) *''"LET'S GOOO!!"'' (Cory's victory cheer) *''"Hopefully you guys enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to S-S-S-S-SAMURAI slice that like button. Subscribe today to join the samurai. and until next time my brothers and sisters."'' (Outro) *''"GET YO ANKLES BROKE!!!"'' (Ao Oni) *''"Shut up. - CoryxKenshin."'' (Getting Over it) *''"You still freakin’ talking. - CoryxKenshin."'' (Getting Over It) *''”Catch this work!”'' *''”GOT EEM!!! RED DOT EEM!!!”'' (Finding Bigfoot) *''"This game is too hard man. I have to watch all these cameras?"'' (Five Nights At Freddy's) *''”What the freak?! Turn off stuff!”'' (Five Nights at Treasure Island) *''”Get your freakin’ neck broke!'' (Mortal Kombat X #12, X-Raying D’Vorah with Tanya) *''"It's so unfair. It's so unfair that this dude can move like he's freakin' Michael Jackson, man."'' (Five Nights at Candy's 3) *''"BATMAN? MORE LIKE BLACK MAN!"'' (Batman: The Telltale Series) *''"I AM YOUR KING!"'' (Detroit: Become Human) *''”BISCUIT BALLS! GET YOUR BISCUIT BALLS HERE!"'' (Kindergarten & CoryxCooking Samurai Breakfast Episode) *''"It's ok Cory, take your pills."'' *''"Thank you for giving me a good life."'' (Forgotten) *''"Baldi the big spender, huh? Where'd you get your birthday hat, save a dollar?"'' (Baldi's Basics Birthday Bash) *''"Do I look like a joke to you?"'' (Dark Deception) References Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views